Summer Skin
by kaybe
Summary: AU. Naomi Campbell arrived at the dock and scanned the crowd for that bright red hair. She could have sworn she said she was coming back. How she ended up a camp counselor at an all girls camp in the middle of America she still wasn't too sure. The one thing she was sure of, it was definitely going to be an interesting summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoops, I wasn't going to post another story while I still had two going. Clearly I'm good at doing what I am supposed to…**

**Give it a go and let me know if I should continue? (And don't worry I'm still working on my other fics. I know I said end of week for Learning Curve, but my friends keep insisting I be social, the nerve. It's on the top of my queue to do – honest.)**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Skins or anything of its nature.**

Intro: Naomi Campbell arrived at the dock and scanned the crowd for that bright red hair. She could have sworn she said she was coming back. How she ended up a camp counselor at an all girls camp in the middle of America she still wasn't too sure. The one thing she was sure of, it was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

Summer Skin

**Chapter I**

..

..

Naomi tapped her finger on the wooden table. Where was she? She thought. It was the same thought she had had since she got to the dock, since she had lugged her stuff for the summer onto the boat, since she allowed her friends to hug her in greeting, since the boat took off for the island, since she half listened to her friends idle chat as she watched the water and breathed the fresh crisp air.

The mess hall was cool with its lights off. The nurses were part way through their basic safety lecture. It was the same lecture every year. She watched Panda jab the practice EPI needle that was being passed around into a less enthusiastic Effy's leg. The last time they had spoken, she said she was coming back this summer. But she wasn't here. Naomi's stomach dropped at the thought of her summer without her here.

It was currently prep week, the afternoon of day two of prep week to be more precise. Every summer consisted of nine weeks. The first was prep week where all the staff arrived and set up camp. The following eight weeks were broken up into four different quarters where campers could choose to stay anywhere from one to all four.

It was all quite American, really. When she was eight, her mum's boyfriend had suggested Naomi try camp as a way to make friends. Naomi was suspicious he just wanted her snarky eight year old self out of the way. Despite Naomi's impressive debate skills Gina had eaten up his whole "new life experiences" pitch and off she was sent.

A whole month in America at some rutty girls camp in New Hampshire, wherever the hell that was. To everyone's surprise, and no ones more than Naomi's, she had loved it. The antisocial, snarky, frowning English lass had loved the loud, singsong, happy sunny place despite her best efforts.

And here she was a whopping fifteen years later, back again. That boyfriend of Gina's was long gone by now, but Naomi had continued to come back ever since.

Now she sat in a staff meeting with the rest of the counselors. But the fellow counselor she was most interested in, the one she was most concerned with, was absent. Well, two were missing really, but she only cared about the one.

"Stop," Grace said, her hand stilling Naomi's bouncing leg. "You're shaking the whole damn bench."

"Sorry," Naomi whispered back, her hand twirling the gold ring on her middle finger, taking up where her restless leg had left off.

"Oh my god," Grace sighed, "Stop. She'll be here."

"Sorry?" Naomi said again snapping her attention back, her movements finally stilled.

"You're worried Emily's not coming back," Grace said matter-of-factly. "I know, I want her to get here too. But don't worry, she'll be here. I talked to her last night."

"What? How?" Naomi asked.

"It's called a phone," Grace teased, "I think you've got them back across that big ol' pond of yours, the term 'mobile device' ring any bells?"

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway, what makes you think I'm not looking for Katie?" Even as she said it, she couldn't keep her face composed.

Grace shot her a knowing smirk. It was no secret her and Katie weren't exactly what you'd call friends. Somewhat tolerant of each other was a better way of putting it.

Grace was a few years younger than Naomi. The two had become friends in Naomi's last year as a camper, Naomi fifteen at the time, Grace only twelve. Naomi had never heard a negative thing said about Grace, but she was just one of those beautiful sort of people.

She heard them before she saw them. Katie's disruptive voice cut through the quiet meeting, quickly followed by the creaking of a screen door. A moment later the two girls came into view.

Squeals of excitement and waves in greetings erupted throughout the staff filled tables as friends saw each other for the first time in days or months. Naomi knew she had a stupid goofy smile on her face the moment her and Emily caught each other's eye.

"Alright, alright," Cheryl, one of the nurses, said trying to restore order to the meeting. "You can all catch up later, we've got to get through everything before three."

Katie sat in the space Panda had cleared for her at the next table over as Emily appeared by Naomi's side.

"Got any room?"

"Yeah, sure," Naomi said scooting closer to Grace and clearing the end of the bench for Emily.

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Hi," Emily whispered once Cheryl had resumed speaking.

Naomi turned to see Emily staring at her intently. Naomi's face broke out into another smile, "Hi."

Naomi was suddenly aware it was silent again. She looked up to see Cheryl staring at them expectantly.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

After a last warning glare, Cheryl continued on. Naomi flipped to a blank page in her notebook (she hadn't been taking notes, her and Grace had been playing hangman before). They both knew the lecture front to end at this point. She scrawled a quick note on the paper and nudged it to her right.

_Way to be fashionably late._

Emily read the note and narrowed her eyes at the blonde with a smile.

_I was not "fashionably late" I had to go to James's stupid graduation._

Naomi smirked.

_Sure, sure._

Emily rolled her eyes.

_Wait. Are you 'taking a piss'?_

Naomi let out a burst of laughter that she was able to turn into a halfway convincing cough.

_If you mean taking _the _piss, then yes. But no, I am not currently peeing._

Naomi found it adorable when Emily would try and toss out British slang. The girl was from California after all.

Naomi twirled the pen in her hand as the meeting dwindled on, debating. She kept thinking back to last summer. After seemingly countless pep talks Naomi reached for the paper again as a few choice memories from the previous summer replayed in her head.

..

..

_She couldn't believe she agreed to this. Well, she could solely due to the other participant but still, this was so completely against her nature. They were breaking so many rules. It was thrilling. _

_Naomi hit the end of her torch with her hand again. It was a miracle the batteries hadn't died yet, a miracle she expected to end at any moment._

"_Here, let me," Emily said holding out her hand for the flashlight. "You keep shaking it and I can't see the path." At least she'd remembered one, Naomi thought to herself as she handed her torch over to the other girl._

_Emily skipped a head slightly then shined the dim light back for Naomi to follow. "Better?"_

"_Yeah, thanks," Naomi said as she limped up to the redhead. It was slow going, Naomi having twisted her ankle in a pick up "soccer" game with a few of her campers earlier in the week. Though it would have been much more laborious without a torch, better her dying one than none at all._

"_Does it usually take this long?" Emily voiced the question that had been repeatedly flashing in Naomi's mind the past maybe ten minutes. It wasn't that far of a walk past camp property. Everything looked different once the sun went down. Night had a weird way of throwing shadows and bending light in the woods. It wasn't hard to get lost in the dark._

"_We've got to be almost there," Naomi answered, trying to quell both of their concerns about choosing the 'quicker' path through the woods, instead of the sure path by the water's edge._

"_Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed suddenly, in a hushed sort of way. She was a few paces ahead of Naomi. They had reached a semi productive routine of Emily using the light herself a few paces, stopping, then turning back and shining the light for Naomi to follow. "Don't follow me….I seem to have stumbled into a marsh or something…" Emily yucked._

"_Shine the light back this way," Naomi asked, as she attempted to inspect the ground around herself for the safest route._

_She heard the sound of Emily's trainers squelching in the mud with each step._

"_Oh my god, we're both surrounded," Emily observe jumping onto a rock as means of escape as Naomi saw the mud accumulated on her own shoes. Emily's had faired much worse a head of her. "I think we took a wrong turn somewhere a bit back," she added from her dry perch._

_It had taken twice the usual time to get there with many unintended side adventures along the way._

"_Next time I'm driving," Naomi teased from her seat on the plank wood floor of the tree fort next to Emily._

"_Hey! It's not my fault your flashlight sucks."_

"_At least I brought one."_

"_I was attempting to be stealth, not draw attention to us," Emily defended._

"_So stealth even we wouldn't have been able to find ourselves."_

"_Whatever, next time I'm totes bringing my own," Emily said. Naomi smiled at the implication of a next time. "But this is so exciting, isn't it? Coming here at night."_

"_We're breaking a lot of rules," Naomi commented._

"_That's the best part," Emily enthused. _

"_And here I was thinking it was my company, how silly of me," Naomi deadpanned._

"_Oh shush, you," Emily said through a laugh, giving the blonde a playful shove._

_It was so different, up in their abandoned tree fort by night. It was shaped like a pentagon supported between three giant pine trees with waist high walls and no roof. Naomi found all of her morning walks and adventures with Emily enjoyable but the added risk of sneaking out and the intimacy of night put a whole new delicious edge to it._

"_Are you cold?" Emily asked. They were sitting next to one another, shoulders pressed together leaning against one of the sides of the tree fort._

"_Not really, no," Naomi shrugged. "Why are you? You can have my jumper if you like," she offered, shifting a bit to take it off. Naomi was generally a warm person anyway. And Emily being so petite, it was a wonder she wasn't always cold._

"_No Nai, it's fine," Emily said putting her hand on Naomi's arm to stop her. "I've a better idea. Come here."_

_Naomi missed the contact as Emily's hand disappeared from her arm but that feeling in her stomach started to compress in on itself when that same hand patted the floor between her legs._

"_Pardon?"_

_Emily rolled her eyes, "Come here and keep me warm."_

_Naomi couldn't help the smirk that slid across her face then. She was grateful it was dark out. She was also surprised her stomach hadn't fallen out of the tree, with how hard it had dropped._

_She shuffled herself and settled, a bit awkwardly, sitting between Emily's legs. Her back to Emily's front._

"_I don't bite," Emily laughed wrapping her arms around the tense blonde and pulling her back flush against her front._

_Naomi laughed, relaxing a bit more into Emily._

"_See?" Emily said, "Much better."_

_Naomi could hear the smile in her voice._

_She felt her chin on her shoulder and her breath in her ear. They just sat for a bit, soaking up each other's presence and transferring heat in the cool night. Naomi let out a contented sigh and leaned her head back on Emily's shoulder. Emily slowly started sliding her hands up and down Naomi's arms. Tracing invisible patterns whenever her fingertips found skin. Naomi did the same with the exposed legs that surrounded her._

"_Your hair still smells like whatever product you had in it," Emily observed. It had rained earlier during a cabin program, which in hindsight had probably caused the marsh like conditions they trekked through. The inclement weather had forced Naomi and her co-staff to improvise as the activity they had planned was outdoors. Her co-staff suggested a fashion show and as desperate times called for desperate measures, Naomi agreed to it. Naomi had let her campers Mohawk her hair, having pulled punk as her theme, to which a very amused looking Emily had discovered at supper. Unlike before the meal, Naomi had luckily found time to shower the approximate half bottle of gel out of her hair. "It smells nice."_

"_Thanks," Naomi said, somewhat awkwardly. She wasn't the best with compliments._

"_I wish we could just stay like this all night," Emily breathed. Naomi shut her eyes, feeling Emily's breath in her ear. They were so close. All she had to do was turn her head a few inches at most and their lips would be together. It would require the smallest of movements, really. _

"_Are you warm?" Naomi asked in the soft tone the quiet woods seemed to warrant. _

"_I'm perfect."_

..

..

Naomi wrote down what she had been debating with herself for the last fifteen minutes of the meeting. Fuck it, she thought as she nudged the piece of paper toward the redhead.

She focused all of her attention ahead as Nurse Ellen took over and went over common food allergies and best preventative practices.

Naomi only pulled her attention away when she felt an elbow in her side. She looked over, following the brown set of eyes as they trailed from her down to the table. The drumming her heart had been making since she slid the paper over became a racket of smashing kits and symbols.

Emily had that mischievous glint in her eye.

Naomi glanced at the piece of paper, a smirk playing on her lips.

She had written a question, one word:

_Adventures?_

Followed by two boxes, one with a _yes_ over it the other a _no._

There was a large _X _ticked through the yes box.

Naomi's smirk grew. This girl was trouble and it was definitely going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your positive response to this. There is nothing quite like hearing that little ping letting me know you guys have reviewed, favorited, alerted, a fic of mine.**

**I sound like a broken record at this point, but I am sorry it has taken so long to update. It has been one hell of a summer (in the best sort of way (minus my writing productivity)).**

**My other fics – I'm working on it. Learning Curve (gasp) most likely tomorrow. Chivalry is Dead, I'm hoping before the end of the week.**

**Special thanks to: StayWithMeForTheKids, Anonymous, WhenAnxietyKicksIn, sxe fiend, lalalalee, Isthisagaything, skinsfan15, Steph81, ifsomebody'sgotsoul, Anonymous, frostythesnowgirl3, Crevette, Anonymous, Anonymous, Anonymous, Anonymous, Jazy Girl, FrenchKiwi1994, and mUfF MuNcHeR. You're all lovely, thanks for all your kind words.**

**(lalalalee – I see what you did there haha)**

**(frosty – feel free to fangirl away haha :) )**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Skins or anything of its nature.**

**Chapter II**

..

..

"Don't I get a real hug?"

Naomi looked up from the knot she was inspecting in the wooden floor. She had been standing awkwardly to the side a bit as Grace and Emily hugged. The other staff were dispersing and greeting one another as the meeting ended.

Now Emily was staring at her with those eyes.

"Course," a lopsided smile slid across Naomi's face as she held her arms out and Emily stepped into them. Her smile grew as the redhead wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck, causing her to hunch over a bit, not that she minded. She squeezed the girl in her arms around the waist a bit tighter.

Emily was short but in hugs she always went for the top with her arms. Naomi, as always, would oblige and hunch down a bit. She found it endearing, the little spitfire that was Emily had the mentality of a giant, like a little dog in a fight. Not that she called her little; she'd learned the hard way how Emily felt about that. Well, okay to be honest she called her that sometimes, but where was the fun in life if you couldn't poke a bear with a stick every now and again?

"Hi," Emily breathed into Naomi's neck.

"Hi," Naomi returned giving the girl one last squeeze before disengaging herself.

"Do you need help with your stuff?" she asked once they had parted.

"That would be great, thanks."

They walked out of the mess hall, through the center of camp, and down toward the dock where Naomi assumed the two girls had left their belongings, not knowing what cabin they were in for the summer.

The Unit Leaders were currently off in their three o'clock meeting to determine which counselors were to live where for the summer. Camp was broken up into three different units based on age. The younger and new staff whispered their hopes and worries to each other about what age they would get as Naomi walked unconcerned. She had been in the same cabin in the same unit for the past four summers. She didn't expect things to change. Camp was a place of tradition and Cabin 12 was hers.

"So how was James's graduation?" Naomi asked.

"Ugh," Emily rolled her eyes, "too hot and too long."

Naomi laughed, "I can't believe he's going to be in high school."

"Tell me about it."

"The Perv coming back this summer?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Emily stated. "It's a Fitch Family tradition," she added in a mocking tone.

"Blondie!" A familiar yet unexpected voice bellowed causing Naomi to look up.

Cook stood at the dock, dropping the pink trunk he had just picked up.

"Oi!" Katie called from the bench she was perched on. "Careful with that!"

"Katie does realize if she keeps having Cook do favors for her he is going to keep assuming he's got a chance of shagging her, right?"

Emily's mouth twitched into a smile before her face crinkled in disgust. "Can we not talk about my sister fucking?" she asked before continuing, "but yes, she def realizes that, she also likes the attention, not that she'll admit it."

Naomi laughed just as Cook reached her, scooping her up in a bear hug and twirling her around.

"Refrain from picking up campers," Naomi attempted to say as the air was squeezed from her lungs.

"How's my favorite alien?" he smiled as he placed her back on the ground.

Naomi rolled her eyes as a smile formed on her face. The two had grown up together at their respective camps, the boys' camp being on the other side of the island. Her very first summer, her very first social the two had been partnered up much to her dismay at the time.

Like her, he had gone through the program and become staff at the boys' camp up until last summer when he took over as boat manager for the main land marina the camp used. She was sad to not have him at camp socials but it was the perfect gig for him. Boat manager at the marina was a hell of a lot more lucrative than being a camp counselor. It also lasted a bit more than 9 weeks a year.

"What're you doing here?" she asked as he put her down and the air began to refill her lungs.

"My job," he sassed, "ladies needed a ride over, saw to it my best man got the job done."

"And you're your best man?" Naomi raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Course I am," he grinned, "besides it was a good excuse to come and see you. Don't know why I bothered though, skipped through my landing without waiting to give the Cookie Monster a hug."

"Oi! I asked Jimbo for you. _You_ were on a boat run and mine was leaving you tit," she hit him in the arm in an affectionate sort of way. "I couldn't well let my ride leave could I?"

"Boat driver," he said pointing to himself.

"Job," she retorted point all around them.

"Yeah, yeah," he relented with a smile. "So when's Mum visiting?"

"Not sure," Naomi shrugged, "Kieran's been griping to go back to Ireland for a bit so that might cut into her usual American pilgrimage."

"What!" Cook exclaimed, "I'm going to have to have a talk with this Kieran dude. He can't cut into my mum time."

Naomi laughed. Of course Cook wasn't actually her brother, but for all intensive purposes, he was.

Gina had taken to Cook faster than a duck to water. All it had taken was two references to some "Cook" person in the same letter home from her anti-social daughter. Even though she lived across the world Cook talked to his "mum" more than his real mom. It wasn't that impressive considering he never talked to his actual mother, unless it was about his younger brother. Gina of coursed loved it, often joking she got the best deal in the world only having to give birth once but still getting two kids out of the deal.

Cook was a local boy. In the winter he would work up in the mountains as a snowboarding instructor. When the snow melted, he came back down to the lake to help prep the marina for the next summer. It was a modest life, but a pretty great one at that. The one perk to him not being at camp, Naomi always had a place to stay and a car to borrow for time off. Which was huge for a foreign staff.

Emily watched their interaction. She didn't know Cook as well, being a few years younger than him and the blonde currently to her right.

"Are you going to be useful and move my shit or what?" Katie said looking up from her cellphone still sat on her bench.

"Yeah, yeah," Cook admonished the girl before shooting Naomi a wink. "Whatever you wish, princess."

Naomi shook her head with a laugh as she watched Cook return to Katie's abandoned pink luggage.

"Shall we?" Naomi asked turning back to the redhead who had become quiet. They were just going to throw it in the nearest cabin in case it rained before the cabin assignments were posted.

"Yeah, def," Emily said walking toward her beat up old trunk. It was plastered in bumper stickers and had FITCH in bold across the top. It had been her dad's. "Thanks again for the help."

"Anytime," Naomi smiled lifting her half. In this moment Naomi appreciated how unlike Katie, Emily packed light.

..

..

Naomi wiped the sweat from her brow. She had spent the remainder of her afternoon helping Effy carry out and clean all of the windsurfing equipment.

"How is that so tiring? And dirty?" Naomi asked walking back towards the water. "We were in the lake half the time."

Effy just shot her a trademark smirk.

"Oh shut up," Naomi rolled her eyes wanting nothing more than to fall backwards into the cool lake, clothes be damned.

"You haven't asked me yet," Effy observed as they carried the last board over to its rack further inland from the beach.

Naomi shrugged as she lifted the board overhead, "Should I?"

"Most people would have by now."

"It's also not most people's fifteenth summer."

"True."

"You never answered my question."

"You never really asked it."

Naomi rolled her eyes. Her and Effy had been friends for a long time now. Effy was a year older and the two had met when Naomi was a camper in cabin 8. Most people remembered their summers by the cabin they were in. Cabin 8 was her first summer in Unit C, the oldest age unit. It was her seventh summer going to camp and had been her first time staying all summer; it was a good summer.

So she knew her well. Effy talking this much meant she was stalling, and that Naomi probably wouldn't be too enthused about her costaff for the summer.

"Who is my costaff?" Naomi asked with another roll of her eyes.

"Go look for yourself," Effy checked her watch, "the list should have been posted bout a half hour ago."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm kidding," Effy said as Naomi turned. "You're with Katie. Though the list is posted."

Naomi nodded her head. She had had a feeling.

Effy raised an eyebrow, "Not quite the response I was expecting."

Naomi shrugged, "It makes sense. We're opposite so we'll be a good balance for the campers. Crazy and sane."

Effy let out a laugh. Her and Katie were friends, though Naomi picked up a weird tension between the two that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else. Then again Effy was one of her best friends, if someone should notice it was Naomi.

"Honestly, I'm surprised no one has come down here looking for you yet to discuss."

"Maybe they are all stuck mucking about one of their activities as well?"

"This is a girls camp," Effy deadpanned, "no one is too busy for gossip."

Naomi laughed at that.

"Surprised they don't have a "Gossip" activity campers can sign up for. I'm sure it would fill up quickly," Effy added.

"They do," Naomi quipped, "It's called free time."

This time Effy laughed.

"And my new costaff would be the head of it."

Effy rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright we're done. Go." She waved her off.

..

..

"This was a good idea," Emily said as she pulled the blanket Naomi held out around her shoulders. Naomi had her eyes closed. There were few pleasures in life she was sure she would never grow tired of, Emily's voice was one of them.

It had been a day or two of meetings, and unpacking, and manual labor with the odd spattering of catching up and sleep in between. Finally they had found some time to hangout.

"I know," Naomi said cheekily earning an eye roll and playful shove from Emily. Naomi smiled wider.

It was mid June, summer was starting to come on full swing, how the temperature was able to drop so low at night Naomi wasn't sure, but it was cold. Like jumper and a hot cuppa cold. Not that Naomi was about to complain if it resulted in her and Emily huddled together under a blanket.

"I bet the stars are lovely right now," Emily said whimsically looking up at the half hidden sky. They were sat on a bench in between the water and the lodge, a massive pine tree's branches hiding away most of the night sky.

"Mmm," Naomi agreed inspecting the dark pine overhead. She could just make out a few bright stars in the gaps of needles. It made her think to their unit overnight the previous summer. They had gotten no sleep that night, the sun rising before they closed their eyes. Naomi had regretted none of it feeling like a zombie the next day.

"Do you want to go up to the ball field?" Emily asked, pulling Naomi out of her reverie.

"Are we allowed?" The lame words left Naomi's lips before she could stop them. Once camp officially started there were a finite amount of places they were supposed to be at night. So in case of emergency they could be found. She couldn't recall the rules during prep week.

"Who cares," Emily shrugged. It was moment's like this Naomi was reminded why she had started referring to Emily as 'Trouble' in the first place.

That nervous feeling was bubbling in her chest at the thought of breaking a rule. She mused how similar a feeling it was to the feeling she got around Emily. It was only fitting one was usually accompanied by the other.

"I duno…" Naomi started, "I mean, I'd really like to, but I'm not sure we should."

"If you don't want to, we can stay here," Emily said, "I just thought it'd be nice."

"Yeah, it would be…" There was a hesitation in Naomi's voice.

"This is nice too though," Emily said as she tugged a bit on the blanket so they sat closer.

A faint smile pulled at the corner of Naomi's lips. She wanted to say yes, but that nagging voice in the back of her head coupled with that nervousness rising in her chest prevented her from doing so. The two were silent for a moment.

"So how's living with Katie?"

Naomi let out a heavy sigh. "Does she always snore so loud?"

Emily chuckled, "Word of advice. Always try to fall asleep first. Near impossible, but it's your best bet. You should hear her when she's sick."

"I can't possibly imagine it get any louder," Naomi said forlornly, "bad enough as it is, she already sounds like a truck driver."

"Try 19 years of it. Then come talk to me."

"Ugh," Naomi sighed again. "So how about you? You got the unit you wanted."

"I did," Emily beamed, "as fun as Unit B was last summer, I really wanted Unit A."

"Who's your co-staff?"

Emily let out a sigh, "Sketch."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"I mean, could be worse, you could be stuck with Katie," Naomi jested elbowing Emily in the side lightly.

"You can't have sisters in the same cabin."

"I know, I was just trying to make you feel better about your living situation by reminding you of mine."

Emily laughed, "I still don't feel bad for you."

Naomi stuck out her tongue at the redhead, earning another laugh from the girl.

"I don't know why I'm even complaining," Emily said, "Sketch is a nice girl."

"She is," Naomi agreed. There was a pause.

"She's just so _weird_," Emily blurted out what she had obviously been trying to keep in.

Naomi laughed. Calling Sketch weird was an understatement.

"You've got the unit you wanted," Naomi reminded her.

"I've got the unit I wanted," Emily repeated as if it were her new mantra. Naomi knew as soon as the campers arrived Emily would be excited again and not care who her costaff was. She hoped the same for herself.

"For the record I still think you're all mad for wanting the wee ones," Naomi added. "No thank you."

Emily laughed, "We're the mad ones? You voluntarily have middle school girls. You're crazy you know that?"

"You can't be sarcastic with the younger campers, they don't get it. Where's the fun in that?"

"Of course, sarcasm."

"It's about 75% of my communication skills, course it's important. I can't tell a seven year old the reason she has to make her bed is to build character. She'd ask where the nails and hammer were."

"Terrible," Emily shook her head with a laugh.

"You liked it," Naomi smirked, bumping her shoulder into Emily's.

"There you guys are!"

Naomi turned to see Grace approach. "I've been looking for you guys," she sat down on the other side of Emily. "Are we cuddling?" she asked, bringing the blanket around herself as well.

Naomi stared out at the placid water that shone like glass in the night as Grace and Emily talked. Spending time with Emily had turned into a catch up session amongst friends.

Naomi loved Grace, but in this moment she disliked her a bit, as well as herself. If she had just ignored that ridiculous little voice in the back of her head, she would be alone with Emily. The longer the three friends sat there on the bench, the more Naomi regretted turning down Emily's offer. She doubted Grace would have thought to look for them out on the pitch. Where they would probably be lying under a blanket the two of them, gazing at all the stars she was sure were hiding beyond the trees.

"No, we broke up."

At those words Naomi's attention retuned to her friends conversation like a new station coming in clear.

"Really?" Grace asked, "but I thought you still got along?"

"Oh we do," Emily elaborated, "but I went to school out in the city. New York to California doesn't work. It's too far. Wasn't fair to either of us."

So they had finally broken up? A smirk crept across Naomi's face.

She sighed. Yeah, she definitely should have broken the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the reprieve, here is the next bit.**

**Also, Chivalry is Dead is currently in the works. I'm not going to give a parameter, as that seems to just jinx me, but know I'm working on it.**

**Special thanks to: holysheep, Steph81, ifsomebody'sgotsoul, Guest, mUfF MuNcHeR, Crevette, Katie Watie, fakevegan, DontBeIgnorant23, FrenchKiwi1994, and lalalalee. I really do appreciate you all taking the time.**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Skins or anything of its nature.**

**Chapter III**

..

..

Naomi sat on the mess hall steps next to Cook. She watched Emily chat with one of the new kitchen staff from the boys' camp. All of the staff were mingling about before it was time to eat. The cookout was the equivalent of a staff social. It occurred every prep week to introduce the staff to their respective counterparts for the summer.

"Who's he?" asked Naomi.

Cook turned his head, not moving from his lounged position, "Al – something," he said before turning back to scope out the new girl counselors. "Foreign staff. Nice enough dude. Not your kind of foreign though, English ain't his strong suite."

"Says the boy who just said 'ain't."

"I'm a man," Cook sat up puffing out his chest.

"Of course you are."

"Besides that's not what I meant," Cook said, "he's Polish or somethin."

Naomi watched the bloke again. A group of girls from Emily's CIT year were chatting with some of the guys. Al – or whatever his name was had been spending most of his time talking with Emily. Not that she noticed or anything.

"Not that it matters, don't need to speak much to get the job done. We do just fine," Cook added.

The sudden image of Cook and this guy grunting at each other as they drove across the lake on a food run invaded her mind. She knew to give Cook more credit, but it was an amusing vision and probably not half wrong.

"Hey," Emily said as she approached the two friends.

"Hey yourself, Red," Cook smirked.

"Emsy!" a dark haired lad said putting his arm around Emily. It was her cousin Nick followed by a few of his mates. "How is my most favorite cousin in the world?"

Naomi always forgot the Fitch's and Levan's were cousins. Matty was the same age as her, Nick the same as Emily. Nick was a nice lad, but a bit over enthusiastic for Naomi.

"Good."

"And how was your flight?"

"Probably around the same length as your drive."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Nick said. "Everyone always wants to go to New York City, but every time I go to leave it – fucking traffic." Nick and Matty lived in Brooklyn with their dad who happened to the brother of Emily's mum.

"So does that mean there will be no traffic when you drive me back to school at the end of the summer?" Emily asked. Emily went to NYU for musical theater.

"God, I fucking hope so," Nick laughed.

His ginger friend, Alo if Naomi remembered right, nudged Nick in the ribs.

"Right, so," Nick began rubbing his hands together, "when are our dearest Aunt and Uncle Fitch coming to good ol' New England?"

"AKA when can you have a party at the lake house before they get there?"

Nick produced a wide grin and his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not until August."

"Yes!"

"If I agree you've got to actually help clean this time – you know how anal my mum is."

Nick scoffed, "You think your mum's bad? Have you met my dad?"

Cook turned to Naomi, "Well as excitin as this family bonding is, I want an ice cream sandwich."

"There aren't any," Naomi said, "Only brownies."

Cook pffted at her, "I drive the boat your food come in on and I know there are ice cream sandwiches. An I ain't above stealing one from the walk in freezer." He stood up. "You comin?"

Naomi stood with a shrug leaving Emily to discuss plans with her cousin.

Cook whistled as his steps echoed on the hardwood floors. The mess hall was empty save them, it being nice enough to hold the cookout outside.

She followed him through the kitchen and into the walk in fridge. He said something as he disappeared through the next door into the freezer.

"What?" she asked. It was cold in the freezer, a welcome reprieve from the hot summer day outside.

"I said," Cook repeated sticking his head out from behind a stack of boxes, "So are you two bumbin' uglies yet?"

"Sorry?"

"You and Red," he said as he eyed a box victoriously before ripping its lid open.

Naomi gaped at him, "Um, no…. Fuck off."

"Why the hell not?" he asked before putting a wrapped ice cream bar in his mouth. He held another up to her in question.

She shook her head and he shrugged dropping it back into the box before closing it.

"Seriously though," he continued as he shut the door behind them and they returned to the hot late afternoon air. "She's hot, your hot, fucking get together and feel alright."

"Will you shut up?" she said looking around; they were still alone.

He gave her an innocent look as he unwrapped his prize.

"Not so loud, yeah?" Naomi continued, "Don't need the whole camp to know." Cook was the only person she'd told, not that she was gay – hell everyone knew that, but that her and Emily sort of had a thing. Camp was a gossip factory, and it wasn't anyone's business anyway.

Cook laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You're not exactly subtle there, babe."

"What?" Naomi said, "We haven't even done anything."

Cook laughed again through a mouthful of ice cream.

She glared at him.

"You eye fuck each other enough, you might as well be."

She scowled, "We do not."

He just looked at her as he shoved the end bit of his dessert into his mouth, tossing the wrapper in the bin by the door as they walked past.

"She does?" Naomi asked a moment later, she couldn't help the curiosity. Her over analytical mind whirred.

He smirked as he licked the last bit of cookie off his fingers. "Oh yeah, babe, just about as much as you do her."

"Shut up," she said hitting him in the side causing him to laugh louder as they rejoined the rest of the staff.

..

..

"Who do we have?" Katie asked, the curiosity burning in her voice. She peered over Naomi's shoulder. The cabin rosters had just been handed out, signaling the end of the last meeting before camp truly began.

"Yes!" Naomi exclaimed right before Katie grabbed the list out of her hands. She had just finished reading their camper roster for the first quarter. She didn't spot any problem campers that she knew of, and a few she was excited for.

"Whose got my sister?" Liv asked down the table. Liv was a counselor in Unit C, the oldest age group.

"We do!" Naomi said causing Katie to squeal (she hadn't gotten that far on the list yet).

"AND she's staying six weeks this year?" Naomi asked looking back over at the list Katie was still scanning.

"Yeah," Liv laughed, "six weeks of snark, hope you're ready for it."

"Oh I am," Naomi grinned. Naomi didn't have favourite campers. But Maude was one of her favourites.

"We've got all the cool campers," Katie said looking up from the list finally.

"Just about," Naomi concurred. Unit B was her favorite age. All of the girls were in that awkward middle school phase. It was when they were just starting to figure themselves out. The variety of maturity and personality that ranged from 11 to 13 year old girls was seemingly infinite; also Naomi loved their awkwardness. As tedious as the thought of living with Katie fucking Fitch for eight more weeks was, they would actually be a good balance for the campers.

"How'd you fair?" Naomi asked Emily as they walked out of the mess hall together.

"Not bad," Emily said as the screen doors creaked shut behind them, "not as easy to tell with the younger campers, first summer for most. Though I do recognize a few that I am pretty excited about. And only one info sheet mentioned potential bedwetting, so all in all pretty good."

Naomi laughed, her trainers crunching the woodchip and pine needle strewn ground, "I still think all you Unit A counselors are completely mad."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Right back at you." She stopped. "What are you doing right now?"

Naomi looked around as if looking for something to do, she shrugged, "Duno, was going to head back to my cabin, I guess. Early day tomorrow."

"Want to hangout for a bit?"

Naomi smiled, "Yeah."

"I don't want to walk all the way to the tree fort though," Emily added quickly, "I'm too tired and it's too far. Especially with early reveille tomorrow."

"Hmm," Naomi said, looking up. Thirty or so paces away, directly in front of them was the lodge. "Lodge porch?"

"Perfect."

The porch ran along the whole far side of the lodge, facing the lake. Emily chose one of the benches that rocked, Naomi following suite. She loved the porch; it was the best spot in camp for thunderstorms. Well, it was the best spot in camp where you could safely watch the storm engulf the mountains and cascade over the water without the variable of potentially being struck by lightning.

"How are you?" Emily asked as she tucked a leg underneath herself. Naomi smiled. She watched the moon dance a watery trail across the lake's surface. There was just something about the way Emily would ask that, such a simple, common question. She made you feel like the most important person in the universe when she asked it. Unlike whenever anyone else asked, Emily said it with such a concern, such a genuine interest. It went to straight to Naomi's head every time, like a blowback.

"Really happy to be back, to be honest," Naomi said looking back over to Emily who was watching her.

"Same," Emily said through a small smile. "I was kind of torn before I got here, hearing all the cool things different friends were doing. There are just _so_ many different things you can do in a summer, you know?" Emily said, trying to explain herself. It hadn't been until early spring Naomi heard from Emily that she'd signed on for the summer. "But then you get back here and it's just…"

"Home," Naomi finished for her.

Emily laughed, "In a weird sort of way, yeah. It totes is. It's like this place is it's own world. Nothing ever changes."

"It's timeless," Naomi smirked, "Paradoxical universe."

"Are you referencing that show again?" Emily said with an amused, all too knowing look.

"I might be."

"You Brits and your humor."

"You love it."

Emily laughed.

Naomi smirked, "You wouldn't know what to do without me or it."

Emily laughed again, "You're right. I don't think I could get through the whole summer in this parallel world if you weren't here."

Naomi had the type of side smile cross her face that was accompanied by a tingling in her gut and a slight tinge to her ears. She appreciated it was dark out. After last summer, she definitely couldn't have imagined this one without Emily.

"Where's Jal this summer again?" Naomi asked.

"Taking some summer courses and Nannying last I talked to her."

"Sounds exciting."

"If you think about it, it's basically what were doing," Emily said.

"Only we're on a gorgeous lake," Naomi said.

"Only we're on a gorgeous lake," Emily repeated with an eye roll.

"With no coursework."

"With no coursework."

"And with friends."

"And with friends."

"And in a foreign country."

"And in a foreign – hey!"

Naomi smirked, "What, California to New Hampshire? That's practically a different country."

Emily shrugged, "maybe if we were down south."

"That's its own whole other parallel universe."

Emily shook her head. "We should visit Jal this summer."

"That'd be ace, yeah," Naomi said. "I'd be awful to not get to see her this summer."

Naomi and Jal had been friend since before Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Their friendship can be attributed to a random seat assignment in the mess hall and to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (mainly Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban). Each on one end of a bench the two spend the rest of that week at their assigned table discussing books followed by doing the exact same thing by the lake or via Skype for next nine years en counting.

"It's kind of weird without her here."

"I know, now who am I to talk to about Harry Potter?"

Emily laughed. "I'll call her and see when would work for her so we can put in for a time off."

"Fantastic."

"Wow," Emily said, thinking aloud, "that's already two of my days off planned and camp hasn't even really started yet."

"Two?" Naomi asked. They were allotted seven per summer.

"Yeah, Nick was bugging me at the cookout to take a time off with him and some of his mates at my parent's lake house."

"Right," said Naomi. A half smirk pulled at the side of Naomi's mouth, "Sounds fun."

"Shut up."

The two continued their talking much later than either had planned and the moon had shifted significantly in the sky.

"Have you talked to Sophia recently?" Emily asked a while later.

Naomi hadn't expected the question. This was Sophia's second summer not back.

"No, not recently," Naomi shrugged, "I know she worked at that little shop by her Mummum and Poppop last summer but I don't know what she's doing this summer."

Sophia had visited the previous summer spending most of her day with Naomi and following her to her different activities. They had been close so it wasn't that odd.

"Did you guys ever…"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "You can ask the question as many times as you like, the answers still the same."

"Seriously?"

This time Naomi laughed, "Yes, _seriously_. God why does everyone think that we snogged?

Emily giggled.

"Why does everyone think we 'hooked up'?" Naomi said using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Um because you hung out together all the time, you went on time off together, and because everyone knew she liked you."

Naomi opened then closed her mouth, "Not everyone."

"Bullshit," Emily said, "There is no way you didn't know."

"Not entirely," Naomi said, a bit of guilt in her tone, "I mean, I kind of had a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"Okay, maybe deep down I had an idea and was ignoring it. We were mates!" Naomi tried to defend. "Well, or at least I tried to until she told me she liked me…"

Emily's eyebrows rose, "what'd you do?"

"Said I was sorry?" Naomi said, knowing to look guilty as she did so.

"You said you were sorry?" Emily repeated.

"Yes, and then gave her a hug."

"That's horrible, Naomi."

"Well what should I have done?" Naomi said, "I was a complete wreck that summer, I mean, we didn't really know each other then, you and I, but I feel like everyone knew that."

"Yeah," Emily said, her voice softer, "I remember Jal mentioning something about that."

Naomi and her first girlfriend had broken up right before Naomi left for America for the summer. Naomi had been dumped right before she left for America for the summer.

"I didn't see her like that, she was just my mate," Naomi shrugged, "God I don't even know why she fancied me. All I ever did was talk about Michelle. I was completely still hung up on her."

"So nothing really happened with you and Sophia?" Emily asked again as if saying it aloud would make her believe.

"No," Naomi said exasperated but smiling. "God everyone really thinks we did, don't they?"

"Yeah," Emily laughed, "pretty much."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Brilliant."

Emily laughed again.

Naomi thought back to last summer with Emily, and how different it had been than with Sophia. She guessed that was the difference intrigue made.

..

_It was a pleasant summer night that brought cool relief from the hot day. They had gone to the tree fort again. A habit that was getting harder to pacify as the summer moved on, as it does, and responsibilities ramped up. Which always seemed to happen when time wore down. _

_They had come multiple times by now, each time the different degree of space between them varying with the degrees of heat in the air. Currently they sat kitty cornered to each other in the warm night, each leaning against a short wall. Naomi lightly kicked the sole of Emily's shoe._

_In the light that escaped past the trees Naomi saw Emily look up at her with a smile. She sighed._

"_I just want to know you," Emily said. "I don't know what it is. I just want to know you."_

_The eye contact was heavy and unwavering. Naomi had left her foot where it was, toe pressed against the sole of Emily's trainer. Even through fabric and rubber she was acutely aware of the contact._

"_I know what you mean," Naomi smiled studying Emily's face, "ditto."_

_It was the truth. Even before they were friends, back when they just knew of each other through mutual friends it just felt different. Not like with Sophia who was a mate or Grace who felt like a sister, how she felt around Emily was something entirely different. The two girls sat there for a moment in a comfortable, weighted silence._

"_Naomi, I want to tell you something," Emily said. Naomi watched her hands fidget and still. The tone of her voice was a taught rope finally released._

_Naomi looked up._

"_Naomi, I like you," Emily said. "And I just want you to know that. Even if it's one way, which I don't think it is. I just wanted you to know."_

_The smile on Naomi's face appeared as slow and as sudden as a sunrise. Starting in one corner of her mouth and stretching to the far reaches of each corner of her eyes. "It's definitely not one way."_

_The feeling in her stomach at those words was like a poison, delicious and warm spreading in the low of her stomach up to the top of her chest. It was the kind of thing that could make your heart stop. The kind of thing that reminded you you were alive._

..

Naomi sighed. That was a year ago. Though any delusion she may have fabricated throughout the year about her feelings for Emily disappeared the moment she stepped into the mess hall. Naomi wondered if she'd be so lucky that Emily still felt the same. A lot can change in a year. She just hoped some things could remain the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently I find the threat of no power due to a hurricane is motivation to write.**

**My other stories – I know, I know, I'm working on it.**

**Guest, Steph81, anon, R3dN0te, sxe fiend, Snatch, frostythesnowgirl3, Born-Backwards95, FrenchKiwi1994, gordonMcphersonSays, and matrix164786aol. Thank you for the kind words, I really appreciate you taking the time to review. Always makes my day.**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Skins or anything of its nature.**

**Chapter IV**

..

..

Camp was slow and all at once. The director had said the same thing she always did at the last meeting of every prep week, to take a deep breath now because before you know it it'll be over. And she was right.

"Naomi!"

She heard her name being called before her foot hit the dock. It had been nearly a week since camp began and nearly a week since she had gone on any adventures with Emily. For such a slow pace of life, camp was terribly busy.

She returned Cook's salute as he drifted away from the dock to drive the remaining staff onboard to the boy's camp. She was returning from a day off spent with him.

Naomi continued her way to the end of the dock. The moment her foot hit solid ground the air left her lungs with an "oomph" as her campers mob hug attacked her.

"It has been twenty four hours," Naomi said through a laugh, "stop acting like it's been years."

She walked with her campers attentively listening to them chatter on about all the things she had missed since yesterday.

"I hit the bullseye in archery today!"

"Hannah lost a tooth!"

"Effy said I could test into the next level of swim class tomorrow!"

Naomi smirked and gave a small wave as she saw Emily come down the main path from the center of camp. Emily beamed back at her before pointing from herself to Naomi's cabin to let her know she'd be by in a minute. They hadn't seen each other in two days, which was practically two years in camp time. Emily had gone on a day off the day before Naomi.

"What is that noise?" Naomi said as she dropped her rucksack onto her bed to the right of the door.

"Justin Beiber!" Madison said, sitting on the cabin floor. Her and a few other campers were playing cards.

Naomi made a face, "My poor speakers."

"It's been like this for the last twenty four hours," Maude said from her spot at the foot of Naomi's bed, looking up from her notepad. "I think my ears might be bleeding."

Naomi laughed. Liv had done her job raising her sister up on good music.

"You never let us play our music," Abby said. She was sitting on Katie's bed, on the other side of the door as Naomi's, halfway through a friendship bracelet.

"That's because I'm culturing you."

There was a knock on the door and Emily's head appeared.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Naomi felt herself smirk.

Naomi looked at her watch; they had five minutes until dinner.

"Alright ladies, I've got to drop something off at the office, but five minutes til dinner, so finish up your game and listen out for the bugle."

She walked through the door Emily held for her.

Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi when she had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Emily said into her neck.

Naomi let out a contented sigh as she reveled in the feeling for a moment. They leaned their faces apart so they could see each other but left bodies close and arms wrapped up. "I know."

The two disentangled themselves after a few more beats.

"What are you doing during program?" Emily asked as they walked together toward the center of camp.

"I'm on duty," Naomi said, "So I will be bored on the mess hall porch watching out for delinquents trying to escape program."

Emily laughed, "Bummer."

Program took place every evening after both dinner and a free period where the canteen was sometimes open and mail handed out. A few different counselors ran it for all the campers each night allowing the rest of the staff some needed free time.

Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I can stop by, so you'll be less bored? I can tell you about my time off."

That side smirk found its way across Naomi's face, "Yeah."

"And hear about yours?"

Naomi laughed, "Not much to tell, but sure." She smiled.

..

..

Naomi stared out the screen porch of the mess hall surveying the center of camp. She heard the creak of a screen door and Emily appeared.

"Any runaways?" she asked as she dragged a metal folding chair next to Naomi.

"Nothing nearly quite that exciting."

They both looked out screen to watch a camper walk back into the lodge, where most Program was held.

"Hey Campbell," Effy called appearing from the direction of the office. She was outside squinting up through the screen trying to find Naomi in the fading light. "You're on duty and patrol tonight, right?"

"Yup,"

"Fun, well I've got office duty tonight so I'll see you by the dock for the boat before close up."

"Brilliant."

"Hey was Lindsey there last night?" Effy added with a smirk.

"No," Naomi rolled her eyes, "shut up."

"Shame," Effy said, "though I'd have been sad to miss it if she was."

"Well it was a low key night, so you didn't miss anything."

Effy laughed taking a step forward. "Oh, hey Emily," she said looking closer through the screen. She looked between the two for a second. "Low key night?" she said turning her attention back to Naomi. "What you get drunk with Cook then stumble back to his?"

"Exactly."

"God you two are boring," she said, "When did that happen?"

Naomi shrugged. She heard the office phone ring in the distance.

"Fuck," Effy said. "I need to get that, later Campbell."

Naomi rolled her eyes again, "See you at the dock, Stonem."

"It's a date," Effy smirked before backing away from the screen. "Bye Emily," she added.

"Bye Effy."

"Sorry bout that," Naomi said, "You were about to tell me about your day off?"

"Yeah, right," Emily said turning her attention from the retreating Effy back to the blonde sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," Emily said after a moment with the shake of her head. She was staring out the screen again. "This is probably going to sound stupid, but I have to ask. Is there something between you and Effy?"

Naomi's eyes bulged out of her head. "Sorry?"

"Has there ever been something between you and Effy? I duno, I just feel like there is a vibe or something…"

Naomi stared at Emily for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"Shut up," Emily laughed, relief in her tone. "I said it was stupid, I just had to ask, you have a sort of banter, flirty."

The word flirty caused Naomi to choke on her laugh. Once she had recovered her breath she met Emily's eyes.

"Emily," she said. "She's a mate, one of my best mates, but just that. I have never flirted with Effy," she laughed again, "I can't even…she's like sibling."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naomi assured her, still surprised by the question. "We're just both sarcastic arseholes, that's why we get on so well."

"Okay," Emily said. She smiled and began to tell Naomi about her day off.

Not long later the two looked up to see campers begin to pour out of the lodge.

"Is it time already?" Naomi asked.

Emily looked out at her watch, "They got out early."

The both stood and Emily turned to Naomi, "You said you were on patrol tonight?"

Naomi nodded.

"I'll stop by then?" Emily said, "We can actually catch up?"

"Sounds good," Naomi smiled.

..

..

Naomi heard the crunch of shoes on woodchips and turned to see Emily walking down the path. Camp was dark save the light above the bench Naomi sat on. She was by the end of the dock where Unit B's designated patrol was assigned to sit. Emily gave a small wave as she approached and Naomi smiled to herself as she marked her page in her book.

"Hi," Emily said as she took a seat next to Naomi on the wooden bench.

"Hi."

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, we didn't get a first year and Sketch had some super important phone call she had to make, so we split the time."

Flashlights out was at nine-thirty for the older campers, nine for the youngest, and between nine-thirty and eleven the staff could leave their cabin for free time. The cabin had to be covered though, either one of the cabin counselors staying in or a first year staff coming to sit the cabin. But there were more cabins than first year staff so getting one wasn't a guarantee.

"No worries," Naomi shrugged, "I got some extra reading in. How's living with Sketch anyway?"

Emily mirrored Naomi's shrug moments before.

"Okay," Naomi laughed.

"No I mean…she's just…we're just really different," Emily said. "It's fine, really."

Naomi nodded, "So how was your do?" she asked changing the subject to something Emily might be a bit keener on.

"My what?"

"Your party."

"Right," Emily said with a laugh. "It was alright, it was more Nick's than mine."

"They actually help clean up this time?"

"Yes!" Emily said, "Liv threatened to make the guys walk back to the landing if they didn't."

Naomi laughed.

"She would have too."

"I have no doubt."

"I had fun, but I already told Nick he's going to have to convince Katie if he wants to hold another one. I'm more tired now than before my day off," Emily said, "Damn hangover."

"Multivitamin."

"What?"

"A multivitamin," Naomi repeated, "Take one before bed when you're completely pissed and the next morning you wake up feeling less like shit."

"Good to know."

Naomi smiled with a nod, "Surprising, the things you can learn from Cook."

Emily laughed, "If his reputation is at all true, I'm impressed you remember anything after drinking with Cook."

"The key is to leave the tablet and glass of water next to your bed before you start with the tequila shots."

"How very organized of you," Emily said with a smirk. "But there was nothing organized about this _do_," she said mimicking Naomi's words from earlier. "Some of us played drinking games, some of us went skinny dipping, some people disappeared and were totes hooking up. I spent most of the night frolicking around with Alo, do you know him?"

"Frolicking?" Naomi asked, eyebrow raised. She tried to bury the pang of jealousy at the thought of some guy getting all her attention for a night. "And yeah, ginger lad, he's a local like Cook."

"Oh I didn't know that," Emily said, "And yes _frolicking_, we basically drank and ran around singing show tunes."

Naomi laughed looking out over the dark water. That, she could see.

"He kept wanting to kiss me though," Emily said causing Naomi's attention to snap back to the girl next to her. Jealousy roared its ugly head again inside her. The two girls stared at each other. "I didn't though, we didn't I mean, I just didn't feel like kissing him...he's not person I want to kiss."

Naomi studied Emily's eyes that stared back honestly. The corner of Naomi's mouth twitched up into lopsided smirk. Naomi wasn't exactly what you would call a dancer but she was mentally dancing like bigger a fool than either Alo or Emily had the night in the lake house.

"He was good about it, we just went back to dancing around like maniacs. I mean," Emily continued, "He's a nice guy, but he's just not who I wanted to kiss, you know?"

"Yeah," Naomi said sitting bit taller, feeling a bit smug. "Yeah I know."

Despite her best efforts Naomi found the small smirk on her face growing as Emily smiled at her. If Emily kept looking at her like that, if she didn't look away soon, she was going to do something very stupid. But she didn't want Emily to ever stop looking at her like that, and she didn't want to look away, and she really felt like doing something very stupid.

There was the sound of shoes on the path again and Naomi blinked. Both girls turned to see who had inadvertently interrupted them. It was Effy, radio in hand. Naomi looked down at her watch, it was nearly ten past eleven. When the hell had that happened?

"Hey," Effy said approaching, "Sorry the boats a bit late." She looked over to Emily. "Emily you should probably go back to your cabin, it's past eleven."

Naomi never really noticed Effy's higher position at camp, Naomi being content in her roll as cabin counselor. But now watching her and Emily, who had only been a CIT the summer before, was suddenly very aware of it.

"Yeah," Emily said looking between Naomi and Effy. Her eyes fell back to Naomi, "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Naomi said standing as well. She curbed the urge to hug her. She watched her red hair disappear in the dark.

"Having fun?" Effy asked.

"Pardon?" Naomi said turning back to Effy who was watching her. "Oh, yeah sure. I read some then Emily came by and we caught up a bit." She shrugged.

"Right," Effy said continuing onto the dock. Naomi followed. "Well Cookie should be here soon he radioed me round eleven."

Naomi stood at the end of the dock chatting with Effy. She watched the small green light that was the boat as it made its way towards them over the water that matched the dark night sky. That smirk fell across her face again thinking about what Emily had said, all jealousy she had felt earlier gone. He wasn't the person Emily had wanted to kiss. He wasn't the person Emily wanted to kiss now.

"What?" Effy asked noticing the look on Naomi's face.

"Nothing," Naomi said with the shake of her head, the Naomi in her mind still dancing away with abandonment.


	5. Chapter 5

**It was not my intention for such a hiatus in my writing. Life has been distracting and I am trying to get back into better writing habits. A friend of mine died recently and I haven't really been able to get myself to focus. I'm working on it. **

**This seems to be the story I write in between writing my other stories. I know it has been forever, but next chapter drafts are being made.**

**Steph81, gordonMcphersonSays, sxe fiend, Lovecraft, R3dN0te, cumbia86, TJ, Laura, ImagineToLife, FrenchKiwi1994, and Guest. Thank you for all the kind words and for sticking with me and my erratic updating.**

**FrenchKiwi1994, there may be something in here you've been looking for.**

**As always, thank you for reading. And please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Skins or anything of its nature.**

**This one goes out to the Emily Fitches of the world.**

**Chapter V**

..

..

"Blondie, you've got to be fucking kidding me," Cook said, his face held disappointment.

"Will you shut up," Naomi hushed him.

"Just fucking kiss her!" He retorted holding his arms up in exasperation. "How many fucking go signs do you need?"

"Shut up," she repeated, though with less conviction. How many go signs had there been?

"_Just kiss the girl_," Cook said in a singsong voice.

She snapped her attention back to him.

"Did you just quote Disney at me?"

"I just quoted The Little Mermaid at you," Cook corrected, "because a fucking cartoon has more balls than you."

Naomi grimaced at his word choice.

"Whatever," he waved her off, "You know what I mean. Lock it up." With that he pushed the ignition and the boat sputtered into life.

Naomi shook her head, "Well…thanks," she said with an eye roll as she held up the small bag he'd given her.

"No problem, Naomikins. You know I'm always good for the goods," he said with a wink as he cranked the wheel, "An remember what I said," he added with the point of a finger, "Lock it up."

Naomi let out a huff at his words. She jumped back from the boat onto the dock, her therapy session with Cook over as he had a run to make, and she a class to teach.

..

"Way to be late to your own windsurfing class," Effy said as she tossed Naomi a lifejacket.

"Cook was dropping something off for me, I had to go to the dock, you know on the other end of camp?" Naomi said. "Besides you seem to have done a fine job without me," she observed as all the campers were currently working on taking their rigs down to the water.

Effy shrugged as they followed the campers down to the beach.

"Naomi, is the water cold?" Hailey, one of her campers asked, hovering at the waters edge.

"It's refreshing," Naomi answered.

Hailey gave her a dubious look before entering the water.

"Oh my god, it's freezing!" the girl exclaimed.

Naomi smirked.

"You're evil," Effy said.

Naomi turned to her friend, "What? You don't splash warm water on your face to wake yourself up. Refreshing is an appropriate description." She dipped a foot in, "Besides it's not even that bad."

Effy laughed.

The two carried boards and paddles into the water and set off after their campers. That was the nice thing about the second week of a quarter; everyone was well into an established routine.

Naomi watched Hailey try to turn before falling off her board again. Effy paddled up next to her.

"I bet she get's it before the end of the week."

"I hope so," Naomi said, "She's so close. It's like riding a bike you know? Once you get it, it just sort of clicks."

"Yeah," Effy agreed.

The two sat quietly watching the kids in their class, offering instruction when needed.

"Has Katie been acting weird recently?" Effy asked out of the blue.

"Sorry?" Naomi said, confused.

Effy shook her head, "I just mean, around me, have you noticed anything?"

"How do you mean?"

Effy let out an exasperated sigh, "Never mind."

"No, no," Naomi said, "Is she being weird?"

"You tell me," Effy said, "She's your costaff. And you're always the one that notices things."

"Effy it's not like her and I have a chat late into the night let alone about you."

Effy sighed before calling out, "Rachel!" she yelled, "Paddle back upwind, you're going toward the rocks!"

"What, has she been calling you names?" Naomi smirked, "Isn't that what kids do when they fancy someone?"

Effy gave her a look. "If that were true then wouldn't the two of you basically be in love?"

Naomi made a face, "Touché."

"Will you be helpful now?" Effy asked. "You're the one that always notices these sorts of things. She's been extra nice to me the past two weeks."

Naomi thought back to last summer and the icy awkwardness that had settled between the two. Naomi had found it peculiar.

"Nice?" Naomi said, "And sorry, guess I've been a bit distracted recently."

"With what?"

Emily. Emily she thought instantly, but she didn't say that.

"Nothing," she said, "Just been busy…you know how camp is."

Naomi had been too busy for a lot of things as her mind wandered and fixed on Emily. Emily's lips, her eyes, the tree fort, that laugh, morning adventures, her bright hair, talking hours past when they should have been in bed, that voice – god that voice. She was convinced Emily could read out of the rulebook and she would listen with rapture. She was well and truly fucked if she thought about it.

"Right, well can you be a pal and start noticing again?" Effy said, "I've got no one else to confirm if I'm going crazy or not."

"Wait, no one else knows?" Naomi asked, "Seriously?"

"No!" Effy said, "I didn't even tell you anything, remember?"

Naomi laughed, "Right."

"So just, keep an eye out will you? I want to know if she's being weird or if I'm just sleep deprived."

"Jesus," Naomi laughed, "I swear the two of you couldn't have had a worse break up if you'd actually dated."

"Shut up," Effy said accompanied by the Stonem stare. She paddled away.

Naomi sat on her board watching her friend paddle away. They had come too close to the topic of emotions, Naomi knowing how Effy handled those sorts of things; she didn't.

..

..

"What are you doing tonight?" Emily asked taking a seat next to Naomi.

"Organizing the archery shed," Naomi said as she put her calendar back into her clipboard. "It's a mess every time I get to it no matter how many times a day I fix it and it's driving me mad."

"So during your free time you're going up to the archery range in the dark and organizing it?"

"Yes," Naomi said emphatically.

"And how is that going to change anything?"

"I'm going to label where I want things so there is no confusion."

"Okay," Emily laughed, "You sure take being an activity head seriously, don't you?"

"I think I'd offer to do it even if it wasn't my activity," she said with a laugh, "I really just can't handle everyone's mess anymore."

Emily gave Naomi an amused look.

"Sorry, why'd you ask?" Naomi said a moment later.

"Oh," Emily said. "I was going to see if you wanted to hangout but you're busy." She waved a hand, "No big deal."

"You could come with me?" Naomi offered.

"I don't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't be," Naomi said, "You'd be doing me a favor, really," she continued before leaning in a bit, "it's quite creepy up there alone at night."

A smile bloomed across Emily's face, "Yeah, alright."

The two smiled at each other.

There was the sound of a creaking door and both girls snapped their attention to it.

"Campbell did you get the stuff?" Katie asked before the door to the staff room even closed. "I saw the boat leave earlier. Did Cook get it?"

The staff room was one of the few camper free spaces staff had. It was usually referred to as Headquarters or the HQ for short, and like most random camp traditions no one really knew why. It was where they could spend free periods or evenings out of the cabin. Where they were supposed to keep their cell phones and sorted the mail. They did sort the mail. They also usually smuggled their cell phones on their person around camp.

"Hello to you too, Katie," Naomi said. Emily looked curiously between the blonde she was sat next to and her sister.

Katie gave her a look before shifting her gaze to Emily.

"You didn't forget did you?"

"Yes, I got it, no I didn't forget," Naomi said, "It's in the fridge."

Emily continued to look between the two with confusion.

"Good," Katie said, "I didn't want to have to come up with a back up plan."

"Well, it's all sorted."

Katie gave a nod of approval before turning her attention to her twin.

"Emily, I'm headed to the lodge."

"Okay," Emily said from her spot on the couch, unmoving.

"You going to come?" Katie asked.

"No?" Emily responded, "I'll see you in their for fifth, we've still got some time."

"Fine," Katie said, leaving the way she had came.

"What the fuck was that?" Emily said still staring at the door Katie had exited about as fast as she had entered.

"Just had Cook pick up some bait so we could take the cabin fishing for Program tonight," Naomi said. "Other than that, I have no idea, just usual Katie."

"Oh," Emily said with a laugh.

"Oh?" Naomi said, "What'd you think we were talking about?"

"I don't know," Emily laughed, "but it sort of sounded like a drug deal."

This time Naomi laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm your sisters drug runner and Cook her dealer."

They looked at each other before busting up.

..

..

Maude plugged her iPod into Naomi's boom box. A whopping base started up.

"Maude is this camp appropriate?" Naomi asked from down the dock.

"Maybe…"

"If it's not I'll let Madison put her iPod on instead," Naomi said.

Two girls eyes went wide for opposite reasons.

"Fine," Maude grumbled and switched to a different playlist, "but that was a really good song."

"I'm sure it was," Naomi sympathized as the girl walked back over and took a seat amongst her cabin mates.

"I want to play my music," Madison said.

"You can after," Naomi told her, figuring Maude's playlist would run most of their time out on the dock. She was fair, but there was only so much Justin Bieber and One Direction she could take.

Naomi and Katie helped the girls set up their fishing poles. Naomi resigned to chief worm chopper and hooker after the girls all made faces at the small wriggling creatures. Katie made sure no one was hooking each other as they cast off.

"Oh my god!" Hannah exclaimed from the edge of the dock ten minutes later, "I caught one!" it was a shrill mix of excitement and terror, that distinct pitch only a twelve year old girl can create.

Naomi and Katie shared a relieved look. They had begun to worry no one would catch anything and their planned evening would be a bust.

Hannah waved her tiny sunfish around with pride at a healthy distance from herself. Now that she had caught it she didn't know what to do with it.

"Alright, now you get to take it off the hook and throw it back," Naomi said.

"You want me to _touch _it," Hannah said in alarm. "But fish are slimy!"

Naomi and Katie shared a look as the fish struggled on the line.

"Naomi free it," Hanna said waving the fish by Naomi's face. "I don't want Bob to die!"

"Bob?" Naomi said with an eyebrow as she leaned her head back to not get hit in the face with Bob. "Okay, okay, stop moving him around," she said reaching out for the line.

With one hand firm on the line she slid the other hand down the fish and tried to grip it. Bob gave a mighty thrash as she curled her slimy fingers around him and flopped out of her hand. Naomi cursed silently to herself. With her hands all covered in worm guts and mud she couldn't get a solid grip.

"Ugh" Katie said after Naomi's third failed attempt and the fish continued to flail, "bring it here." In usually Katie Fitch fashion she took charge, sliding her hand down the scales and taking the fish off the line like a practiced fisherman and tossed it back into the lake.

"Be free, Bob."

Within minutes half of the cabin was shrieking with excitement as there lines pulled. Like a well oiled machine, Katie unhooked and freed Bob, Mr. Fish, Charles, Zayn, Susie, and Sir Winston to name a few while Naomi hooked worms and showed the brave few how to do it themselves. Forty minutes, countless pictures, and two empty tubs of worms later the sun was setting and their successful cabin program was at an end.

"I'm going to have to wash my hands like at least five times before they're clean," Madison said as she walked with a cluster of other campers down the dock.

"You?" said Abby, "You didn't touch worms. I'm going to have to wash mine like a thousand times."

Naomi laughed to herself as she followed her campers off the dock. Looking down at her own hands though, covered in dirt and slime and probably grosser things she didn't care to dwell on, she didn't disagree with them.

..

..

"Naomi?"

"In here," Naomi said from within the cupboard her head was currently in.

"There you are," Emily said walking through the open door into the craft shop. The usually bustling and bright building was somewhat eerie, quiet and closed up at night, when steps echoed and shadows danced.

"Color suggestions?" Naomi said from inside the cabinet.

Emily spied the yellow and red paint already out on the table.

"Not primary," Emily said hopping up onto the workbench next to the paint. "That's boring."

"Right," Naomi said placing back down the jug of blue paint she had just reached for.

"How bout green?" Emily suggested.

"Green it is," Naomi said reemerging from the crafts cupboard.

..

"Do you ever carry a torch?" Naomi asked, amused.

Emily just shrugged as she stepped closer to Naomi to share the light.

Naomi smirked.

The archery range was off by itself at one end of camp for obvious reasons. They followed the path passing the soccer pitch and basketball court, past the semi rebuilt hut Emily had convinced the maintenance guy to convert into a 'theater in the woods' for her improv class and up a small hill that leveled out into the archery range.

It was early enough other staff were about though none this far from the center of camp. It was comforting, the quiet sounds of the woods. The crunch of woodchips faded to the whisper of trainers on pine needles as they made it to their destination.

Naomi unlocked the shed and began to arrange the equipment on the ground. She looked over to Emily when she realized how quiet the other girl was being.

"What?" she asked as Emily watched her amused.

"You really are OCD aren't you?" She laughed from where she sat cross-legged on the ground amongst the roots and pine needles and bows and arrows.

"Maybe."

Emily laughed.

Naomi disappeared into the small shed, produced a large wooden box with lots of drilled holes in it and placed it in front of Emily.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Label it," Naomi said handing her the paint and a brush. "Small, medium, long," she added pointing to different areas.

"You're really putting me to work?" Emily said with a face.

"Yes, Ma'am," Naomi smirked before going back to her task.

..

"Can you shine the light to the left a bit more?" Emily asked. Equipment organized they had moved onto the shed. Currently she was standing in the tiny shed labeling the hooks for the bows, Naomi holding the torch behind her in the small open doorway.

"And done," Emily said with satisfied smile.

"Fantastic," Naomi said inspecting the work. "Thanks again for the help. I know you could have spend your night doing a lot of better things."

"Like what?"

"I duno," Naomi shrugged, "something relaxing."

"Trust me, Naomi," Emily said looking over her shoulder at the blonde, "I find this a lot more relaxing than sitting in the noisy HQ while everyone chats on there cell phones."

Naomi smiled, "Well, thanks again anyway."

Emily waved her comment off. "Come in here I need the light," she said now facing Naomi.

"It is tiny in there, there is no way we are both going to fit."

"We'll fit," Emily said reaching for her hand, "come on there's a bit of left over paint and I've got plans for it, but I can't see a thing."

Naomi stepped into the small shed, hunching down as she did so. Emily gave her a smile and Naomi shined the light for Emily to see, her paint globbed brush ready for action.

Technically Naomi thought painting in the shed fell into the no graffiti rule, but Emily wasn't exactly one for rules, and it was only a bit of paint. Besides Emily had helped her out and it was above the door. To see it you would have to step fully into the shed and turn around. Most staff avoided even reaching all the way into it if they could help it.

Emily painted a Namaste symbol that would have made Naomi's mother proud and her initials with the leftover paint.

"There," Emily said proudly looking over her work. She turned to Naomi, "Here, you finish it off." She swooped the last bit of red paint onto the brush and handing it to Naomi.

Naomi added her initials and the year before placing the paint pallet and brush on the floor.

"Perfect," Emily said viewing their handy work.

Naomi nodded her head in agreement, causing the light to bounce, before looking down at the paint now drying on her hands. Emily did the same and looked between the still wet red paint on her hands and Naomi with devilish intent.

"Don't you dare," Naomi said.

Emily gave her an innocent look before darting her hand out. Naomi tried to dodge it but had nowhere to go in the small space. She felt the cool slick substance graze the bridge of her nose and a bit of cheek as she turned away.

Emily's hearty laugh filled the shed and Naomi's ears. She held Emily's wrist firmly and wrestled her way out of the shed before a second attack could mount. They were both breathless and laughing by the end of it outside in the open air.

..

Naomi brushed her hand across the ground like a god, creating a mountain of pine needles with one sweep and flattening it back down to nothing with the next. They were sat now on the soft ground overlooking the low log benches campers sat on when awaiting their turn with a bow. Their task at hand done they made no move to leave. Their urgency to go at pace with the drying paint.

Naomi felt as alive as the lightning bugs that dashed and danced around them in the night sky. That's how she felt around Emily. And when Emily looked at her like that, the way she was right now. If she were a firefly she would light up the sky.

"Naomi," Emily said causing her attention to turn back from the flittering dots of lights. Naomi looked from brown eyes to the hand now touching her knee and back again. "Do you remember in the tree fort last summer, when I told you I liked you?"

Emily had Naomi's full and undivided attention at her words. Of course she did. The blonde nodded with a swallow. Brown eyes stared into clear blue as if they were water reflecting her own feelings back at her. "I still feel the same way," she said, "I like you, Naomi."

"I like you too," Naomi's face was serious though a grin couldn't help but crack, "still," she added with a cheeky tilt of her head.

Emily beamed back at her and Naomi felt a swelling in her chest. They were sat facing each other, opposite knees touching, acutely aware of the contact.

"The other night, when I visited you on patrol. I just wanted to kiss you the whole time we were sitting on that damn bench," Emily shook her head, a spark in her eye, a mason jar full of caught fireflies. "I want to kiss you now."

She read Emily's brown eyes like a favorite passage. Her eyes darting down to Emily's lips as she wet them with the flick of her tongue, her new favorite verse. She looked back up to Emily's eyes. There was an ease in the tension she felt when their eyes locked. It was the most bizarre and comfortable of feelings, to be lighter than air and feel your chest compress.

They were closer now, both subconsciously leaning in, with the same sort of woodless sway magnets and moons pull. Naomi was the tide forever, slowly, ebbing herself closer to kiss the shore.

"Can I?" Emily asked her eyes fixed on Naomi's save the occasional glance down at her lips. It was inches now. With the bite of her lip Naomi nodded and closed the last bit of distance between them.

It was soft and slow and Naomi reveled in it, her eyes fluttering shut. Every atom in her felt alight. They parted, with a sigh, foreheads resting against one another. Emily's hand came up off of Naomi's knee to rest on her cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking along her cheek, her jawline. They searched each other's eyes, faces. Emily with that glint in her eye, that one corner of Naomi's mouth forever upturned in a small half smile. Emily brushed at it with the pad of her thumb. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." She let out a breath.

Naomi smiled, "Me too." Her eyes darted from Emily's down to her lips and back before she leaned forward again. There was more need this time, as lips touched. Any previous hesitation washed away freely. Now Emily's hand was on Naomi's neck, pulling her closer. Naomi obliged and leaned in closer still. She put her arm out on the other side of Emily to support herself when she felt Emily's tongue.

Time blended and stilled, Naomi aware of every individual touch with each atom of her body. Everything melded together as they did. Emily's hand slid down to the back of her neck pulling her closer still as their tongues danced. Eventually, breathless, they parted for air. Grinning like fools, Emily's hand contently wrapped up in the small hairs on the back of Naomi's neck. Emily had that small smile dancing on her lips, Naomi sure she looked smug and in stupid awe, that corner of her mouth permanently stuck upturned. She was still very much in Emily's space, the majority of her weight supported by her outstretched arm. She would have been content to stay like that forever, the pins and needles in her arm be damned.

Giggles faded as Naomi found the freckles in those eyes and charted them like constellations. It was a serious look that they shared and held. Happy, elated as she was there was a weight to it, as if they both now knew something that they had previously only grasped at.

Naomi let out a shaky breath, reveling in the feel of Emily's fingers playing in the soft hair she found on back of her neck, in the tingle she still left on her lips. She kissed her again.

..

Laid stretched out on a mossy bit of land by the feet of the targets Emily was using Naomi's arm as a pillow as they watched the sky turn and talked. Naomi felt a mosquito bite her busy arm and let it happen, content. In this moment to move would be a crime.

"There's another one," Naomi said her free hand shooting up and tracing where the flickering light charted the air. Emily fingers played with the hand at the end of Naomi's busy right arm before lacing their fingers. Naomi rubbed her thumb across the back of her soft hand.

Emily smiled rolling her head to watch Naomi as she watched the firefly. "You're such a kid sometimes," she said with endearment.

"Basically," Naomi conceded with a cheeky look. She felt the husky rumble of Emily's chuckling reverberate through her arm to the rest of her body.

"I like it."

"Well that's good, cos I like you."

Emily rolled onto her side up against Naomi, kissing her on the cheek.

Neither glanced at their watches, not wanting to burst the little bubble they had created. The turn of the sky was the only indication of time.

..

Later that night brushing her teeth, Naomi noticed the red paint smudged on her face in the mirror. She smirked to herself, touching her hand to where Emily had marked her with the paint. She traced it with the tip of her fingers. Her eyes went from the reflection of the red smudge to her own gaze staring back at her. The hoot of an owl broke her reverie and with the shake of her head she brought her hand up to her face and scrubbed furiously, that stupid smile never leaving her face.


End file.
